Brothers Keeper
by Firecracker27
Summary: Danny Ragan is having a good day, not so much for his brother Jamie. the younger Ragan finds himself in serious trouble that lands him in the hospital. with someone out to get his neck he is forced to turn in his badge and live in the one place where he could be protected. Strain between the two brothers thicken as the youngest of the Ragan's are suddenly put in harms way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own BLUE BLOODS

A/N: Here it is…I honestly don't know what to say but read on.

Brothers Keeper-1

Danny Ragan slammed the perp against the door of the worn down apartment. "This aien't your lucky day punk."

"Hey, man get off me! This is police brutality I'll file a report." the drug dealer shouted struggling against the detective's grip.

"Yeah, let's see how well that goes for ya." Danny shot back as he cuffed the criminal and dragged him into the hallway.

Later that morning Danny left the chief's office, for once he didn't feel like killing everyone. The morning so far was going smoothly. No argument with his wife, co-workers, and criminals. His partner in crime leaned back in her chair.

"Nice job finding Poldark." she said with a knowing grin.

He smirked. "He had it coming besides Jackie, you were the one who caught the trail."

"Yeah well it wasn't hard. The more desperate he got the sloppier he was." the woman replied, as she rose from her seat she took her jacket… "Coffee?"

"Please." Danny answered as he plunked down in front of the next case in front of him.

Yes today was going great. Too bad it wouldn't last.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jamie Ragan bolted down the side walk after his suspect. "NYPD! STOP!"

He rounded the corner, following the man down an ally way and over a chain link fence. He hoofed it along another street a taxi screeching to a halt nearly missing the criminal. Jamie made head way as the man tripped into a woman. Taking the opportunity Jamie cut him off around the lamp post tackling the man to the ground.

"I'm not guilty! I'm not guilty!" the suspect shouted

"Yeah. Then why were you running?" Jamie panted out as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"You're making a mistake." the Latino shot back.

"Save the victim talk I-" he was abruptly stopped as his suspect twisted around and landed a kick in his chest. He tumbled back on the ground stunned but he did not let it slide he reached out snatching him by the arm, in the struggle something wet was flung into his face. He swiped his sleeve over his face but managed to gain control anger aiding his strength.

"Stay down and don't move again!" he ordered as he successfully cuffed his subject.

"Ragan! You got him?" his partner asked as ran up to join him.

"Yeah, I got him." Jamie answered hauling the man to his feet.

"Man, do they ever learn. The guilty ones always run." Lopez said shaking his head.

"I have nothing to say to you cops." the guy spat out as Jamie shoved him into the back seat of his patrol car.

"I've got news for you I've got nothing to say to ya either." Jamie concluded slamming the door.

"Another day in New York." Lopez stated as he opened the drivers door.

Jamie smirked before getting into the passenger side.

As they were driving down the street toward the precinct Jamie looked at his uniform. "Great I just got this thing dry cleaned."

"Could you say it again. this time more manly." Lopez teased.

"Shut up." Jamie shot back.

"Hey you need to pull over." the criminal said as he strategically manoeuvred his hands under his thighs.

"No can do. We don't do pit stops." the black haired officer shot back giving his partner an 'unbelievable' look.

Lopez stopped the car at an intersection. Unknown to either cop the criminal managed to get his hands up and over his feet. The criminal exclaimed something in Spanish then as sly as a fox he opened the car door rolling out, Jamie let out a cry jumping after him weaving through the traffic.

"Stop!" he yelled but his view was blocked by a passing truck. He couldn't believe it, the rookie cop looked back at his partner. Then clicked on his radio as he cursed under his breath. 'Just another day in New York' he fumed in his head.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

" Let me get this straight, you caught the perp, almost lost him, had him in custody, and then he got away."

"Yes sir." Jamie replied embarrassed by the very thought of it.

The chief looked at Lopez. "And where were you in all this?"

The officer cleared his throat. "I was chasing his partner but he jumped in a waiting car and took off before I had the chance to nab him. So I decided to find Ragan who had this guy in his cuffs, sir. Listen, officer Ragan is not at fault I was with him when it happened."

"A real Houdini huh? Listen, I ordered every cop who are on the streets to look out for him. In the meantime try and not lose any more criminals got it?"

"Yes sir." the duo quoted.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Ragan, don't beat yourself up over this." his friend said as he held open the exit door of the precinct

"Easy for you to say. If that incident doesn't spell rookie I don't know what does." Jamie replied as he descended the steps to their patrol car.

"Learn from your mistakes I guarantee you it won't happen again."

"I wish I had your confidence." Jamie stated as they both got into the car.

"I wish I had your good looks." Lopez smirked before driving the car back into traffic.

Morning soon became noon. After no luck finding the suspect both officers reported to a domestic violence in the down town east side.

"Hey, this should brighten up your day." Lopez stated as they both walked into the apartment building.

A crash was heard as if something was thrown into a wall. Jamie pulled his gun out followed by Lopez they cautiously made their way up the stair well. Both officers looked at each other as the argument heated but neither knew the language. Lopez banged on the door. "Police, open up!"

The argument suddenly stopped but it was replaced a by gun fire from the other side causing both officers to duck. The door flew open Lopez suddenly found himself holding a panicked woman in his arms while Ragan took off after the man. The hooded figure stopped and fired off a few rounds from the second floor below, Jamie returned fire cursing to himself. He would not lose another one. He made it down to the last flight of stairs but yelled out in surprise as he was tackled from behind sending him crashing down the steps along with the suspect.

He reached for his gun but it was kicked away. "You ready to die copper?"

Jamie swung his legs causing the man to fall to the ground with a hard thud. He scrambled to his nine mill grasping it hard he pointed the gun at the man's face.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!" he demanded as his vision began to blur

The criminal obeyed the demand. Jamie blinked a few times trying to clear his vision.

Footsteps sounded behind him, Lopez nine mill gripped tightly in his hands as he saw his partner apprehend the criminal.

"Cuff him." Jamie ordered as he stepped back his weapon still honed in on it's target.

Lopez took out his cuffs but his concern grew as Jamie's hands began to shake. "You alright Ragan?"

Jamie nodded. "I'm fine just get this creep out of my sight.""I talked to the woman says there were two of them… he flipped the man around putting his arms around his back… "You want to tell us where your partner is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about man." the offender shot back.

Lopez clicked open his cuff but the sound of something dropping grabbed his attention. Alarm crossed his features as Jamie collapsed against the wall struggling to stay on his feet.

"Ragan!" Lopez called out caught in a rock and a hard place, but he forgot his duty and went straight to his partner.

The suspect took the rare opportunity and dashed out of the building. Lopez got to his friend holding him up. "Ragan, talk to me."

Jamie weakly pushed against Lopez wanting to say he was fine, but he found himself collapsing completely to the floor.

"Ragan… Lopez clicked on his radio. "This is Officer Lopez. I got a 1.13 I've got an officer down. Repeat this is a 1.13 need of medical assistance… he turned his full attention to his friend… "Ragan hang in there."

Jamie let out a pained moan before he went limp. He heard no more as he lost control of his consciousness.

A/N: Blue Bloods….

FC27


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods

A/N: HI, thank you for the support….

Brothers Keeper-2

Danny swore he felt his heart stop when he got the call. Breaking almost every traffic law in the book and shamefully uttering the odd profanity he got to the hospital in record time. He was up and out of the car before Jackie could pull herself together after surviving the 'Reagan road rage'

Danny pushed passed several med personal rushing through the door. "Hey move it." he snapped at a nurse before standing in front of a hand full of elevators.

"Danny." Jackie called finally catching up to her partner.

"I need to find Linda. She's on shift today she would know what was going on." he explained as he stepped into the elevator he punched in the floor number.

"Danny I'm sure he'll be ok." Jackie tried to comfort.

"Yeah, I'm glad somebody thinks so." he replied pulling out his cell phone… "I better call Erin."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Nikki, I'm not sure." the lawyer said uncertainly to her daughter as they walked down the street.

"It's just one night. Please." the teen begged.

"Nikki, I don't know anything about this so called 'get together' is it something the school is putting on or is it a group of your friends wanting to party?" Erin asked. Her lawyer coming out of her as she practically cross examined her daughter for the last hour.

"Mom, it's some of the girls from my school there will be six of us. I promise I won't drink or do drugs."

"You're not selling this very well." Erin replied as the duo stopped at a traffic light.

"You want all the facts. You can't tell me you weren't thinking it, besides to win this case I need not hide everything. Honesty can get me along way. I have had a straight A average on my report card I have never lied to you not once. I have all the redeeming qualities of one you can trust." Nikki stated proudly.

"Yes, you are trust worthy and cheeky, but it's the other girls I do not trust." the lawyer answered as they crossed the highway.

"Hey, they will not do anything stupid. Especially when I tell them that half my family is connected to the law in many different ways."

"Fine you can go." Erin said as her daughter couldn't help but give a cocky grin… "However, there is a curfew. When does this thing start?"

"At five."

"Then I want you home by seven." she replied.

"Eight." Nikki shot back.

Erin paused looking at her child in disbelief. "I said seven. That's it."

"Seven-thirty. That's final." Nikki confidently replied giving a grin.

"Fine. But at home, in the door, at seven thirty." she polished the offer.

"Deal."

"So do you have any other plans I should know about?" Erin asked a smile on her face.

"Nope. Well I am planning on making meat pies with aunt Linda tomorrow. Chicken and beef, thought it would be a change for Sunday dinner."

"Well, I know your uncle Danny will be cleaning off his plate in no time."

Just then her cell phone rang taking it out of her purse she smirked. "Speak of the devil… she clicked it on raising the phone to her ear… "If you're calling for another search warrant I'll tear a strip off you…What?! Did they say what happened? Ok, ok we'll be there as soon as possible."

Nikki became worried by the sudden change in her mother's tone. "Mom, what is it?"

"It's your Uncle Jamie. He's in the hospital."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Danny paced the hall his frustration mounting. What seemed like hours, Linda hurried down the hallway.

"Danny."

The detective stopped mid step his concern deepening when he saw the 'look' his wife always had the knack at saying a thousand things with pure facial expression.

"Linda what the hell is going on?" he asked his voice barely under control.

"Jamie has just been brought to a private room. As far was what's happened I cannot tell you."

"Well, start by telling me what you do know." he answered

The nurse bit her lower lip coming closer he met his eyes. "Don't be freaked out. Jamie suffered a CA but he's alright now."

Danny stepped back. "Ho! His heart stopped?! You tell me to not freak out when my kid brother has had a freak'n heart attack. Linda-"

"Danny… she ordered her tone softening… "I know you're scared but I can't give you any other explanation what caused it in the first place. I told the doctor it was family history but he said there was more to it then that."

"More too it…where was his partner in all this?" Danny huffed out hands on his hips as he paced some.

Jackie came forward. "Why don't you ask him?" she hinted throwing her head toward the waiting area.

"I will."

Lopez ran a hand through his dark hair as his other held his cap. He straightened when he saw the detective steaming toward him. He quickly placed on his cap.

"Lopez what happened huh?""I don't know." the officer replied immediately regretting it as Danny took a threatening step forward.

"You don't know?! How the hell do you not know what happened?! You were there with him weren't you?!"

"Not the whole time detective. Listen, Reagan and I have had rough morning I told the doctor everything that I know and I haven't heard how he is doing. I'm sorry detective I should have had his back but I didn't. at least not as well as I should have."

Danny sighed. "I know it's just a shock is all. I know you're thorough. You wouldn't purposely put my brother in danger."

Lopez nodded his thanks.

"Where's Jamie is he alright?"

Both men turned to look at Erin swiftly coming toward them.

"He went into cardiac arrest." Danny replied.

Horror crossed Nikki's face. "He had a heart attack"

Erin put a comforting hand on her daughter. Looking at her brother. "Have you phoned dad?"

"Yeah, I left several messages.""So did I. Danny how did this happen?" she asked her voice shaking slightly

"That is the question of the day. Right now he is -going by Lin- he's ok for now."

"Is he going to die?" Nikki asked causing Danny to meet the worried look of his niece.

"Hey, Jamie is tough he's got Reagan blood in him. but if he even thinks of dieing I'm not going to let him. K?"

The girl nodded.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Frank Reagan had three calls in his life that he never wanted to here. 'Frank you should answer the phone it's a family emergency' First Joe, then his father, and his grandson now his youngest son was admitted into the ER with unknown causes as he entered the hospital with his platoon at his side he met his family.

"The commissioner"

Lopez came alert raising his hand in a salute before dropping it down at his side. "How bad is it?"

"Not sure, right now it's sketchy." Erin replied

'Code blue! In room 505 'Code blue!'

Linda's face paled at the call. "Oh, no!"

Danny became alarmed "What it is?"

"Stay here! just stay here!" she commanded before racing down the hall.

Danny's blood ran cold and for the second time that day he felt his own heart come to a grinding halt. So much for a great day.

A/N: Blue Bloods… I love that show. This fic working on it.

FC27


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own blue bloods

A/N: Hi, had major writers block, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and what not. Much appreciated so here's the next chap.

Brothers Keeper-3

Frank sat in the chair near the window staring at his youngest son. The young cop's chest rose and fell, the only thing that naturally told him he was alive. He preferred that over the damn machine that beeped with each chest rise. He prayed for him to get through whatever this was, the 'Reagan curse' he didn't know what generation was to blame but he sure as hell didn't want this. Not for his son, not for his family.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a soft moan. He rose up from his seat walking over to the bed taking his son's hand.

Jamie slightly moved his head summoning up the will to open his eyes. At first his vision was blurry but it slowly sharpened into focus a smile faintly on his lips.

"Pop?"

Frank returned the smile. "Yeah, it's me."

Jamie winced bringing his other hand to his chest. "Ugh, it hurts."

"No surprise, they gave you a good few jolts to get you back. Blame it on Linda" Frank replied

"I'll do that… he wearily went to sit up but regretted it as his head throbbed obnoxiously… "Lopez, is he alright?"

"He's a bit shook up, but he'll be glad to know you'll be alright. Danny tore a strip off him so that didn't help things."

Jamie gave a scoff closing his eyes as the light glared in his eyes. Frank cleared his throat.

"I hate to go straight to business, but can you tell me who did this to you? Do you remember anything at all?"

"It's all a big fog. Sorry." Jamie replied tiredly

Frank dropped the conversation squeezing his son's hand. "It's alright, just get some rest."

Jamie didn't answer as he soon fell to sleep.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Danny broke open the last piece of gum from his pack popping it in his mouth. Erin sighed. "If you knew what was in that stuff you wouldn't eat it."

Danny gave an incredulous look. "Out of all that has happened your giving me flack for chewing gum?!"

"He'll be fine. you heard what Lin said, he just needs to take it easy.""Yeah, easier said then done. He's a Ragan, he won't sit back and watch TV, he'd right away go back out on the streets"

"No he's not. One of the perks of being the commissioner, I can make it mandatory for him to stay put." Frank answered as he joined his kids in the waiting room.

"Glorified parent is what you are." Danny stated stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Erin smirked then looked at Frank. "Is he still asleep?""I spoke with him but not enough to get anything out of him." the older Reagan replied.

"Ho! He was awake?! And it didn't cross your mind to come and get us?" Danny snapped out.

"It did cross my mind but I didn't bother to stop it. Sorry Danny but you're loose cannon when it comes to your emotions."

Danny waved his hand at his sister. "What about Erin?"

"Jamie barely had his eyes open to talk to me visiting is off the list for now…. Where's your wife?"

Danny sighed. "She went to pick the boys up from school grandpa's at home making dinner. If you ask me that's a bit frightening."

Nikki came back in the waiting room handing her mother a bottle of sparkling water opening hers as she sat down.

"So, does anybody have the faintest idea who did this to uncle Jamie?""According to Lopez everybody they encountered today was a Houdini, runaway, and a druggie. Don't have squat on either one of them going by Lopez's description it matches everyone who lives in New York." Danny huffed out barely controlling his anger.

"When Uncle Jamie gets better he'll remember." she said sipping her beverage.

"Lets hope so." Erin stated

Nikki swallowed looking at her mom. "Why do you day that?""Well, sweetie, your uncle has been through a very traumatic experience. It's quite possible he won't remember."

Nikki screwed the cap back on her drink. "….I'll pray for him."

Erin reached out rubbing a loving hand on her daughters arm. "We all will."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Lopez paced outside the emergency room doors trying to clear his head. Jackie handed him a cup of coffee.

"Here you go."

Lopez took it thankfully. Both cops looked out at the streets. "It looks to be Jamie's going to be ok.""Yeah. I'll tell ya if he died I would have been murdered."

Jackie looked at him. "Why'd you say that?"

"Your partner nearly killed me in there on hopeful news." Lopez said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Danny has always been protective of his kid brother. At least you caught him on a good day."

"That was a good day?!" Lopez asked in disbelief.

Suddenly the sharp sound of wheels stopping caught both their attention. A flash of a gun caused the woman detective to drop her coffee.

"Get down!" she yelled out yanking the officer with her a several gun shots were fired in there direction.

The car peeled away disappearing down the street in record time. Jackie raised her head as several bystanders ran panicked in the street one man clutched his leg as medical personal jumped into action. She quickly sat up.

"Lopez, are you-" she trailed off as she saw the bullet hole etched in his temple.

Just then Danny ran out. Seeing his partner on the ground he rushed over to her. "Jackie! Jack, hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, 'I'm ok. Lopez is dead." she said as she got to her feet.

Danny looked down at the prone form of the rookie cop. "This day keeps getting better and better." he stated sarcastically… "Phone the precinct. We've got a homicide on our hands."

A/N: I know it's short but it's all I've got.

FC27


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods

A/N: Here, is the next chapter sorry for the delay. I had trouble figuring out how to change my ideas so people didn't think I stole the plot from the show. It was completely coincidental that my partner to Jamie was shot and died just as Cruz died in the episode after I wrote it. Oy vey! The odds. -read on.

Brothers Keeper-4

One week later.

The Reagan family sat at the family table eating their Sunday dinner. Even though the table looked inviting the atmosphere was anything but. Danny was going nuts with this case to the point where he had to pop a few Advil to keep from going under. He had sketchy eye witness accounts, multiple suspects that may or may not be connected to each other and his kid brother barely remembering what happened yesterday.

Frank scanned the table. Danny stabs his fork into a piece of his steak, the way Linda told the younger boys to sit up right, how Erin begrudgingly took a sip of her wine. Nikki swirled her potatoes nervously and his youngest son who sat staring into thin air then eating the contents on his plate. When Frank eyes rested on his own father he realized the older man had been doing the exact same examination.

"C'mon, it feels like we're eating in a morgue. It's best talk things through then hold it in." Henry stated as he took a bite of his carrots.

"Oh, the case was going great until miss legal over here didn't give me a warrant." Danny accused

Erin glared at her brother. "Danny, it is not that simple and you know it."

"What's not simple about it?! You go to the judge, present the evidence, he looks at it then-poof! Warrant."

Erin gaped at Danny in disbelief. "I can't believe you are so naïve. I need to have more then a thumbprint of evidence to even get in the door to see a judge."

"Erin, I've got a shooting slash homicide outside of a hospital, two muggings, and a domestic dispute. How is that not evidence?!" Danny shot back leaning back in his chair.

"Because, Danny each one is separate-" Erin began.

"Bullshit!" Danny shouted

"Hey, Language." Henry warned pointing his knife directly at the detective.

Danny raised his hands in surrender. "Listen, I want to get the guys who killed one of our own and put Jamie in the hospital."

"I know you want justice. But I can't be the one to provide it to you. Get me more evidence then we can discuss it" Erin stated as she reached over for a bun.

"Oh, c'mon you must know somebody who knows somebody to get things moving."

"Yes, he's sitting at the end of the table." Erin hinted as she took a swipe of butter and placed it on her bun.

"I already looked into it. I'm afraid she's right Danny, all you have is bits and pieces of different crimes that might be linked to each other and the apartment you want a warrant for is the result of a domestic dispute. You're just clutching at loose straws. Until you get something concrete there is nothing more that you can do." Frank replied casually slicing his steak.

Danny scoffed. "This is ridiculous a cop is dead and everyone including Jamie can't remember squat!"

At that Jamie pushed his chair back, taking up his plate. Everyone paused as he barely uttered an 'excuse me' before disappearing into the kitchen.

Danny sighed. "I know, I know, I screwed up."

The detective placed a hand on his wife's shoulder before following in his brothers footsteps. He paused as he saw his brother turn on the tap and scraped the food off his plate in to the trash can.

"Linda won't like that. That was good meat more I could say about the potatoes a bit lumpy. Don't tell her I said-"

"Danny don't." Jamie shot back.

"Don't what?" Danny said taken aback by the harshness in his brother's voice

"Being big brother. Playing like everything is fine, when it's not." the young cop explained

"Listen, Jamie I know what I said back there was out of line. It's just this case is driving me crazy."

Jamie plunked his plate and cutlery in the dish rack. Turning off the tap he dried his hands on the dish towel.

"I would tell if I remembered something, but right now I can't."

Danny surrendered. "I know kid, I know. It just ticks me off that whoever did this to you is running around out there laughing it up with his buddies."

Jamie sighed and shrugged. "I'm strong. As soon as I'm better I'm back out on those streets."

"With Linda watching you behind a rock." Danny kidded as they both entered the living room.

Danny furrowed his brow, he'd seen that look before. Usually when he thinks he did something wrong or stupid.

"Hey, Jamie don't beat yourself up 'bout this."

Jamie turned to his brother. "He had a wife and two year old daughter. I just can't help but feel I let him down. Ya know."

Danny placed a hand on his brother's shoulder giving a comforting squeeze. "Yeah, I know. Hey, why don't we drop the sentimental stuff and head back in for dessert."

Jamie cracked a smile. "Sure, I just hope-"

"Hey, Reagan!"

A loud crash was heard causing both men to fall on the ground as the sound of spinning wheels bit the pavement and did a sharp turn. Jamie and Danny looked back and blinked in shock at the brick lying in a neat pile of glass. Following his brother's gaze at the broken window.

"What's going on?!" Erin called as she entered the living room followed by the rest of the family.

Both women and children froze at the sight as Frank walked passed his sons to look at the brick. His face showed disapproval as he saw the note taped to the side. Reading.

'You're move.'

A/N: What to do, what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own BB

A/N: Update. What else can I say….read on.

Brother's Keeper-5

The conference room was filled to the maximum with reports and photographers. Frank and his entourage sat at their seats as questions fired from every direction flashes filling the millisecond of silence between each question. A woman held up her hand.

"Commissioner. Should the public be worried about this sudden attack?"

"It is no cause for alarm. I believe these individuals who did this were set on one goal the public is not the main target." Frank answered.

A man at the back raised his hand. "Commissioner. How do you know that these…. Rebels aren't going to do this again. This was at your house was it not?"

"I wish I could say with confidence that it will not but it is not the first time I have dealt with similar matters before. I will proceed with caution and avoid any cause of violence if possible."

Another woman stood up. "Is this gang related?"

Garret leaned forward. "It has the traces of gang violence, but we can not say for sure."

"Commissioner. One more question. "If these assailants are watching or listening, what would you like to say?"

Frank thought for a moment then answered. "I don't take to kindly to threats. The commissioner is one thing, but my family is a whole other story."

"Commissioner…..

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Carlos… he's got to be a big part of this. I mean to be shot down outside is crazy random." Danny said as he tapped his pen on his desk.

Jackie bit her lip. "I went to the Lopez family and asked them if he had any enemies in his past life or now. Said he was a good kid never got into any trouble with the law. No connections to gangs, drugs, or shootings. He's clean."

"How 'bout any family members. They could be linked somehow, right?" Danny replied

Jackie shook her head. "No, siblings, fathers dead and mother is in a mental hospital. Cousins, aunts, uncles check out fine."

"Jackie, can't you give me any good news?" he asked in defeat.

"You look nice." She smirked before sipping her coffee

"Thanks." he said dryly tossing his pen in front of him.

Jackie set down her cup. "How are you holding up? With the whole vandalizing thing."

"I don't by it who ever did it wanted to make a point. Let themselves be heard.""Your move. What do you think it means?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know J. Pop spent the last two hours answering every question under the sun. He didn't want anyone else to know. So keep it between us got it."

"Got it. How is Jamie? Must be going stir crazy not being on the streets."

"He's alright, feels guilty about Lopez he and him were…." Danny trailed off as he looked at the board.

Jackie got up joining him as he examined the details more closely. "What are you thinking Danny?"

"What if we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe Lopez wasn't the target." Jackie looked at the picture of both officers'. Putting two together she looked back at Danny.

"You think Jamie's the target?"

Danny paced as he thought out loud. "Well, think about it J. both Jamie and Carlos were on duty that day taking down three different crime snatchers. Jamie arrested one then he pulled some disappearing act and got away. Both were there at the domestic dispute call and at the hospital they were together."

"Yeah but why would they kill Lopez if Jamie was the target?" Jackie shot out as she leaned against the desk.

"A warning, a message, I don't know but they have to be connected somehow. Like that stupid brick that was tossed in our window last night. Gosh, it's like a game or something."

"Even if you're right. How can we get the evidence to link them up all our leads are either missing, dead, and choppy memories." Jackie answered.

Danny looked back at the board knowing that this case would be one of those times where he found himself in a rock and a hard place. The only difference is he didn't know how to get out of it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I'm really sorry Nikki."

Nikki shut the door to her friend's car. "It's alright Mrs. Kay I'll just walk from here."

"Are you sure?" the woman asked uncertainly.

Nikki flashed a smile. "Oh, yeah it's a stone throw away. Now go and say hi to Mandy when you get to the hospital. And let her know if she doesn't get better soon, I'll visit her everyday."

The mother chuckled I will take care." she bid before driving off.

Nikki waved before walking down the street to her Dad's apartment. As she made her way down the side walk a dark blue car crept a few car lengths behind her. At first she thought it was nothing until the uneasiness filled inside her. She gripped the straps of her backpack tighter getting enough courage to glance behind, swallowing hard she waited at a stop light. Never in her life did she think a stop light would take so long, finally it changed and in record time she crossed the street. Looking behind her she saw the car drive away into the distance.

She let out a sigh of relief smirking at herself for being so paranoid. However, her relief was short lived, as she rounded the corner two pair of arm snatched her in three quick movements. She tried to let out a scream as she struggled against her attackers but the door was shut and her back hit the back seat as the car sped away.

She breathed hard due to the hard hand clamping around her mouth. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the silver blade pop up from it's holder. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the coolness against her cheek another hand gripped her legs while she felt the other creep up her thigh.

"I spy with my little eye…." the voice oozed out.

A/N: O_O ?

FC27


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own BB

A/N: Thnx for the reviews and support not expected at all do to my lack of writing skills. Just to clear up some things in the story…The police car incident with the criminal escaping was not made up. Took it from the news first hand who did the exact same thing. I thought that sort of thing doesn't happen but it did…so yeah, and Reagan has been properly used since the first chapter.. I've just haven't gotten the time to change it. So anyway-read on.

Brother's Keeper-6

Erin descended the steps of the court house her case finally closed. She could breathe but just as her left foot hit the side walk her phone came to life. Sighing she dug through her purse and pulled out her cell she frowned slightly at the caller I.D she clicked it on bringing it to her ear.

"Tom. I told you that I am going out with the girls tonight and I wanted no interruptions."

"Erin is Nikki with you?" her ex asked his voice sounding a little stressed

"No, she said that she was going straight over to your apartment after school."

Tom looked at his watch. "Well, it's quarter after four and she isn't here yet."

"Diane was dropping her off I'll give her a ring to see what's going-"

"I just phoned her said she dropped Nikki off twenty minutes ago. Said she was walking over."

Erin suddenly became tense. "Have you tried her cell?"

"Three times no answer. Erin this is not like her I think something's wrong." Tom stated.

Erin's stomach turned in knots. "Listen, I'll phone at my dad's house maybe she went there instead."

"Alright, phone me if you hear anything." Tom concluded.

Erin dialled over to the house hearing it ring several times. "C'mon answer."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jamie got up from the couch picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jamie, it's Erin is Nikki with you by any chance?"

Jamie furrowed his brow. "No. I thought she was going over to her father's."

"She was but she isn't there I thought she might have gone over to see you." Erin replied her voice holding a mother's tone instead of her lawyer's voice.

"No, Erin what's going on?" Jamie asked noticing the slight crack in her voice.

"She never showed up at Tom's. Jamie something's wrong I know she would never change plans without contacting me first."

"Hold on tell me where you are I'll help-""No, you're supposed to stay there." Erin abruptly ended the call causing Jamie to look at the receiver.

Erin quickly got into her car and in seconds drove out into the traffic.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"LET GO OF ME!" Nikki yelled as she was roughly dragged by her arm and thrown into a large shipping container… she scrambled to her feet heading toward the door only in time to slam in her face. She banged her fists against it.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed but to no avail … "Great. How do you explain this one Nikki?" she asked herself miserably.

Suddenly the dark container was flooded by a bright light, squinting she held her hand up to shield her eyes from the glare. She lowered her arm in astonishment at the sight before her. Several thin pipes ran down the middle of the ceiling from one end to another. Several different cords hung from the bars along with what looked to be a sprinkler system.

"This isn't good." she sharply turned her head at a clicking sound. Her eyes fell to the far left corner as a tray of food was slid to her from a cubby hole. Frowning she walked over to it and picked it up all of it seemed to be fit for a toddler not a teenage girl. She dipped her pinkie in the so called mashed potatoes and licked it.

"Ugh, definitely four star quality." she set down the tray looking for away to escape but to her dismay there was none.

She crossed her arms sliding down the wall she drew her knees up to her chest. "Mom."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jackie handed her partner a piece of paper. "Got this from the coroner's office. Lopez seemed have a lot of medical issues mainly to do with his intestines."

"Like?" Danny coaxed around a ham sandwich.

"Severe inflammation, signs of scaring and half of it's gone." Jackie replied crossing her arms along her chest.

Danny swiped his hands clean of crumbs reading the report. "Chrone's disease. Jamie never mentioned anything to me about this and it sure as hell would be mandatory for the police department to know any health related problems."

"So, why is there no record of him having it?" Jackie said more to herself then to him.

"Something to look into…Danny said as he took out his from his pocket… "It's Erin."

Jackie smirked knowing the sibling feud between sister and brother. Danny hit the on button. "Erin, do you have a warrant or are you calling me to tell me you missed-hold up Erin slow down…What?… ok just calm down what about Nikki? Are you sure? When did you last see her?"

Jackie straightened at the sudden change of tone in her partner's voice.

"Alright, hang in there I'm coming." Danny hung up the phone taking up his jacket and keys.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked.

"My niece is missing. Erin's having a panic attack as we speak."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No stay here and work on the case and check up on that medical report." he ordered.

"Got it."

"Reagan, where you going?!" His boss called out as the detective ran down the hallway.

"Family emergency!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Linda pulled the curtain open examining the chart before handing it over to the nurse's station. "What is it with three in the afternoon that causes people to do stupid things?"

"I'd blame it on the weather but that's just being cruel. The weather is a natural occurrence but then again judging by today's record people are naturally stupid." The fellow nurse replied as she put the chart in its holder.

Linda stretched from side to side. "Ugh! One of these times I'm going to take a break from working like this. My back is killing me is that a sign I'm getting old?"

"No, just a workaholic. A loveable one at that."

"Nice save." Linda said walking around the desk to pick up her cell phone. She furrowed her brow at the unknown caller.

She clicked it on. "Hello?"

"Simon says…how much are they worth?"

"Excuse me?" Linda replied confused

"How much are they worth?" the voice asked again.

"How much does who worth? Who is this?" Linda demanded.

"Young lives so precious, so…perfect. Innocence is hard to come by." the caller replied

"What are you talking about?"

"Children of course. What else would I mean?"

Linda's heart pounded in her chest. "Tell me who you are now."

"Hickory dickory doc. The mouse ran up the clock…. He's a taste of what's to come"

Linda looked at her friend and then her pounding heart came to a grinding halt.

"MOM! MOM! HELP!"

Linda's eyes widened in fear at the sound of her children's voice. The caller came back on the phone.

"Time is a valuable thing. I suggest you use it wisely."

"WAIT!" she shouted but the line went dead… "Oh, my god." she stated in shock.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Danny impatiently sat in traffic a few more blocks ahead and he'd take the short cut. His cell rang again huffing in frustration he picked it up surprised to see his wife's number on the screen.

"Linda hey.""Danny, something's happened."

Danny sighed. "I know I'm on my way now. Erin's a mess, hopefully Nikki has just gone to a friend's house or something like that."

"Nikki?!" Linda stated shock and confusion in her voice.

"Yeah Erin phoned me at the station didn't show up at her dad's place.

"Nikki's missing?"

"Yeah, who are you talking about?" Danny asked confusion settling in nicely on his side but fear immediately took it's place.

"Danny…our boys…. our boys…they've been taken."

A/N: O)O

FC27

P.S: More Jamie in the next chapter.


End file.
